I Always Knew
by Yankeesam32935
Summary: Five Drabbles about Chuck and Blair. These are just some little cute fluffy ideas about Blair and Chuck's relationship. One or more of them pertains to them saying, I love You.


I Always Knew- Five Drabbles about Chuck and Blair

"Just because you admit it doesn't mean that anything has to change, Chuck."

"I've never said those words to anyone Father and I'm not going to change that now just for, Blair."

Bart shook his head, exasperated with his son. "What if she finds someone else, while you're trying desperately not to admit how you feel to her?"

Chuck growled in rage. "If anyone touches her besides me, I would kill them."

"What are you so afraid of Chuck?"

He sighed. "I'm afraid if I tell her then everything will change and she'll expect more of me."

"Listen to me son, this has happened to me before and I don't want the same thing to happen to you. You don't have to tell her today but at least confide in me. You can't keep these feelings bottled up forever."

He swallowed nervously. "I-I-I…. Oh, fuck it. I love, Blair."

Bart smiled victoriously, not he just had to convince Chuck to tell her.

XOXO

"Say it, Blair."

"No, you say it first."

Chuck grabbed her around the waist and hauled her to his chest. "Please, Blair. Just say it to me. I'll feel so much better afterwards."

Blair pushed herself away from him with her hands. "I've told you before that you have to tell me first because you've hurt me. And I don't want to say it first and then have you laugh in my face afterwards."

"I won't laugh at you."

"That doesn't change anything, Chuck. I will not say it until you say it to me first."

He grinned. "If you don't tell me Blair, I'm not going to put out anymore for you." She looked at him in dismay. "Are you prepared to settle for no sex?"

"Fine. I…" Chuck waited with bated breath. "I hate you, Bass."

He smirked and leaned down to whisper into her ear, "I love you, Blair."

She looked back at him in shock and felt a thrill run through her at his words. He had finally admitted it. "I love you too, Chuck. I always have."

XOXO

"I just don't know what to do about her, Chuck." Nate said.

"What's the matter?"

"It's Vanessa."

Chuck grimaced. "What about her?"

Nate sighed. "I don't think I'm that into her anymore, but I don't know if I want to break up with her either."

"Well the way I see it Nathaniel, is she's needy, unattractive, dense, friends with Humphrey, and worst of all she's from Brooklyn."

"What are you saying Chuck?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

"Say it anyways. " Nate pleaded.

Chuck smiled like a Cheshire cat. "I say, dump the bitch."

XOXO

"Are you jealous, Blair?"

"Of what?" She asked as she looked around the restaurant and saw most of the women looking at Chuck with fuck me eyes.

"I'm with you and I don't want anybody else, so forget about them." He waved a hand at the women staring at him, dismissing them.

She scooted her chair closer to him. "I know. It's just that I'm always worried that you'll go back to your old ways and I'll lose your forever."

He placed a hand high on her thigh. "There's no need to worry about that, Blair. Compared to you, my old life was miserable. I don't want to ever go back to that."

He leaned down to place a quick kiss on her lips, but Blair deepened the kiss until Chuck pulled away panting. "Wow." He exclaimed. "Any particular reason for that?"

She smiled and pointed to the women, who had turned around in the seats and were now not paying attention to Chuck. "I had to make my point and let everybody know that you're mine. Only mine."

XOXO

She knew that she would never be happier than she was at this very moment. Her life had turned out unexpectedly, but she would never wish for another life then the one she had at this stage of her life. She creeped slowly out of bed and went to find him. She looked over the entire house and couldn't seem to find him in any room. But suddenly, it came to her where he would be. She crept into the nursery and spied Chuck in the rocking chair with their newborn daughter. They were both asleep. Blair couldn't help the smile that spread across her face, like she had said life was perfect and she would never ask for more.

**A/N: Here are five more drabbles that just popped into my head. What do you think? Which one is your favorite?**


End file.
